


there is hope (i follow you)

by opensummer



Series: never finished [2]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: DEAD FIC, Gen, pointless purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: this is how you get sucked into Micheal Westen's crusade





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out all my folders and stumbled along this. I'm sure at one point there was a reason to it.

1\. You are Madeline Westen, Maddie. You have an abusive drunkard husband and two boys you would do anything to protect. Your son is seven and angry. Before he was too small to do anything but now he's decided he's big enough to care for you and there's no stopping him. He's clever and quick and knows exactly what to say to get your husband away from Nate even if it costs him a few bruises. He can make anything from paperclips, gum and cigarette butts. He's going to be arrested twice before he turns twelve for picking fights he shouldn't have to.

2\. You are Fiona Glenanne. You have a dead sister and too many brothers. The first time you meet Michael Westen it's not the name he's using. You're angry and so is he, so when he hits on you, you start a bar fight. You both come out laughing in the other side and he buys you a proper drink in a pub three streets over. You talk, because dangerous people always recognize each other and he's being charming. He walks you home at four in the morning and stops you outside the door to kiss you. As affairs go this one starts off better then the last three.

3\. You are Sam Axe and if Michael Westen had friends you would be the best of them. He doesn’t of course and you really should know better by now, except he’s saved your life twice and threatened you a hell of a lot more than that. And the long and short of it is this- you owe him more than you could possible repay. So you try.

4\. You are Jesse Porter and you owe Michael Westen a bullet or six, one of them preferably to the brain. He burned you and then took you in and taught you what you needed. He gave you a cause, a direction, a gun and orders when to shoot it. You talked a big game about what you’d do when you find the man who burned you. So you figure it out eventually and wonder how many sidelong glances you missed, how many clues they buried. You pull a gun on him and you don’t pull the trigger. You really should have known better.


End file.
